Eyes
by HarmoniousHerdFan
Summary: Just a little story that popped into my head. Please R/R!


I solemnly swear that I do not own Harry Potter nor any of the wonderful characters/settings/words that were created by JKR. I simply rent them from time to time. Onward!

Eyes

(HHF-HHF-HHF-HHF-HHF-HHF)

Dull amber light was streaming lazily into an ancient castle.

Sunset.

Students were milling about; many heading to their respective common rooms. A light chatter was surrounding the creaking stairs. Farewells were said, laughter was put on hold until tomorrow. Portraits turned in; ghost floated idly by.

The castles' library had long since emptied, save for one sheepish student and a slightly miffed librarian. Rapid explanations followed by dull huffs signaled the young witches exit. Quiet footsteps echoed around the long corridors. Amber light was losing the battle to peaceful blue.

The tower was quiet; many students had already turned in for the night, leaving homework for the unrelenting next day. Save for a few souls, the tower was settling in for the night. The witch entered through a portrait. Eyes shifted to view the new entrant; most returned to their previous work, be it passing time or wearily scanning scribbled lines of ink. Save for two eyes.

The witch nodded toward the wizard and approached his place on the loveseat by the crackling fire. The wizard in question was sprawled lengthwise across the loveseat, reading a battered book. He swung his legs around, making room for the witch.

She sat, dropping her bag that connected with the floor with a large thump. No doubt full of several heavy tomes that had not been touched for decades. The witch glanced at the book, her eyes giving away her inner feelings. The boys' eyes hardened and disappeared behind the book once more.

Silence.

The witch sighed softly, but pulled out a book of her own and disappeared behind it.

The silence in the common room stretched on. Faint grumblings from elder students occasionally punctuated the quiet, followed by the hasty scratching of a quill.

The peace was disturbed when a young witch and wizard entered hand in hand. Eyes shifted to the newcomers, all returned to the work save for four. The wizard sent a nod to the two on the loveseat before pulling the witch with him to a more secluded seat in the room and began to do what couples in love do.

Peace was restored.

The wizard looked over his tome at his silent companion. She was engrossed in her own book, eyes moving rapidly from line to line, a faint crease apparent on her forehead. He returned to his own book, changing the page with more force than was needed.

One by one, the tower began to empty. More grumbles were heard as books were thrown into bags. The couple who entered had finished kissing goodnight; the witch headed to her dorm, casting backwards glances at the wizard. He stood until she disappeared up the stairs. Turning back to the remaining two occupants in room, the boy stated his intentions of bed before disappearing his own stairs.

Save for gentle breathing punctuated by turned pages, the room was completely silent.

The wizard glanced up at the witch again. He eyes were no longer on her book, but now were watching the twisting fire. The wizards' book lowered further. This action caused the witch to look in his directions.

Brown eyes met green.

The wizard closed his book completely and placed it on his lap, indicating the witch had his full attention. Looks were shared. The chocolate eyes of the witch clearly trying to convey emotions without speaking. The boy sighed.

"Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?"

"How are you…..really?" he said, his voice full of concern.

"No change from the last ten times you asked me Harry. I'm fine."

The wizards' eyes gave away his true feelings; he knew he was being led on. But he said nothing, looking toward the fire. The two sat in silence for a few more minutes, watching the yellow flames lick against the deep orange.

The witch began to put her book back into her bag, making preparations to head to her dormitory.

"What happened to us?" the boy asked quietly, his voice low.

The witch stiffened and sat back, looking toward the boy once more.

"What do you mean?" she asked, a hint of sharpness entering her voice.

"We used to share everything" said the boy, not taking his eyes off the fire. Perhaps he couldn't stand to look into the brown eyes that were now sending a cool look his way.

"We still do."

"Not like before. Before we wouldn't have said twenty words to each other in a week."

"We speak more than that Har-"

"No. Twenty. I counted."

The witch glanced down at her hands, then back to the fire. Emotions played across her eyes.

The wizard took the book into one hand and looked at the cover.

"Is it this book?" he asked suddenly, looking at the witch.

"Of course not Harry" she said, her eyes darkening.

"If it is, I'll get rid of it right now" he said as he rose, approaching the fire.

"Wha- Harry!" said the witch, rising with him.

He held the book toward the fire. His eyes unreadable as he looked at the witch. She put a hand on his arm, holding his arm still so as he couldn't toss it into the fire.

Chocolate eyes met green.

"Why do you want to destroy it" she asked quietly, glancing down at the book in question.

"Because I want us fixed, Hermione" he said just as quiet, eyes betraying his sadness.

The wizard looked at the witch, saying nothing more. Before she could stop him, he tossed the book into the fire.

"Harry!" said the witch, her hand not leaving the wizard arm.

"I'm not doing it again" said the wizard, pulling her back to the loveseat. He looked toward the fire again, watching the pages curl as they turned to ash.

"Doing what again, Harry" asked the witch, watching the same scene.

"Choosing something over you" he finally replied, turning to look at the witch.

Emotions flashed across her face. She turned to face the wizard, her eyes shining with emotion.

She began to cry, fast tears running down her cheeks before vanishing into her mane.

The wizard pulled her closer, holding her while the tears fell. She turned and cried into his robe, holding him tight. The two held this embrace for a time unknown. The witch settled herself and sniffling, rose back to a sitting position.

"T-Thank you Harry" she managed to say, looking at the black husk of the now irreparable book.

She looked back to the wizard.

Chocolate eyes met green.

"I missed you" he said, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"I missed you too, Harry" she said, laying her head on his shoulder and tucking her legs under her.

The two sat in a companionable silence, neither seemingly willing to break the moment.

The fire burned low as the silence stretched on. Soft moonlight streamed through the window, illuminating the quiet room.

A soft sound roused the wizard from his deep thoughts. He glanced down at the witch. She was asleep, holding his arm and completely tucked against him. The wizard had no way of extricating himself without waking the sleeping witch.

The wizard seemed to be in turmoil.

Before he could decide on a course of action, a noise came from the stairs. Harry turned his head as far as he could, looking toward the direction of the sound.

A wizard approached the two.

Green eyes met hazel.

The new wizard seemed to take in the scene, before nodding to the wizard and disappearing. He soon reappeared, holding a blanket. He cast it over the two on the couch. Before leaving, he shot the wizard on the couch a small smile and emphatic nod. The bespectacled wizard nodded back, returning the small smile.

The witch snuggled harder, sinking into the warmth of the blanket.

The wizard wasn't going anywhere tonight. He readjusted the blanket around the witch, and then nodded off into the night, breathing in the soft scent of the witches hair.

The wizard awoke to a bright morning sun streaming into his face. As his body awoke, he glanced at all of the room he could see. They appeared to be alone, for now at least. His gaze turned back to the witch currently draped all over him. At some point in the night, the two had relaxed into a more comfortable position, with the wizard semi laying on his back, the witch on his side.

A slight smile was on her face; her hair bushier than the wizard had seen it in many years.

He woke her softly, saying her name.

She stirred slightly, mumbling something to the wizard before pulling herself more tightly to the wizard, turning her head to bury it in his side.

The wizard, wearing a smile, again tried to wake the sleeping witch.

More mumbles came his way. The witch shifted again, entwining their legs further.

A blush began to form on the young wizards face. He once again cast a wary eye around the room.

"Hermione" said the wizard, rubbing her back softly.

The witch slowly gained awareness, and looked up at the wizard. She then seemed to notice their proximity and lept up from the wizard, scooting back as far to the other side of the loveseat as she could. A look of sadness flashed across the wizards face. The witch had saw this.

"How did you sleep?" asked the wizard softly, his eyes looking at her warmly.

"Oh Harry, are you okay" asked the witch instantly, seeing the way he was halfway off the loveseat. He couldn't have been comfortable.

The wizard snorted.

"I'm fine, in fact, better than fine."

"Why" said the witch, looking at the wizard with a slightly baffled expression.

He gestured toward the now out fire. A book husk was still visible. The witch took in this scene, before looking back at the wizard before giving him a smile.

"You didn't have to do that" she began.

"Yes I did" said the wizard plainly, looking at the witch hard.

She looked as if she wanted to say more, but simply nodded and looked again into the wizards' eyes.

Chocolate eyes met green.

"You didn't have to stay" she said, looking a little bashful.

"You looked so peaceful" he replied, looking a little bashful himself.

The witch blushed and looked down. Her uniform was distinctly ruffled.

The wizard took her hand and stood. She followed suit and stretched, ending with a yawn that would have made Crookshanks jealous.

The wizard shot her an annoyed look as he too yawned. As she turned to reach for her bag, the wizard seemed to be undergoing a deep internal struggle.

She turned back to look at the wizard as he still hadn't let go of her hand.

The wizard closed the space between them and kissed her softly.

The two separated, but stayed close.

The witch seemed to be trying to say something but the wizard kissed her again, silencing her. Arms encircled one another.

The two separated again, resting foreheads against each other.

Nothing needed to be said.

Reluctantly the two headed to the two staircases.

Another kiss, this one initiated by the witch.

The two separated again. The wizard began slowly trekking up his stairs.

"Harry."

The wizard turned, a smile on his face.

Chocolate eyes met green.

 _The End._

(A/N) – What's up guys! This little story crept into my head after watching all of the Harry Potter movies again (marathon with my fiancée, best friend and his girlfriend). I originally started with the simple idea of getting Harry and Hermione to sleep in the common room together in 6th Year. Please R/R! I love you guys! And Stuck Like Glue will be getting another update soon! HHF


End file.
